Talk:America (BT)
Ummm... So it's just America? Not United States. Not United States of North America. Just America. Was there a riot about United being too bias?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 06:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and the place is called United North American States. So, canon disruption. If you wish to argue, I'm all yours.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 06:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : It's best to just ignore it. Canon is just a bothersome detail in the Thunderverse, where America closed its borders, the Alliance committed genocide, the quarians possess the numbers to fight a war to avenge the death of a single female pilgrim, and those lizard-men from Star Wars nuked the $#!% out of Asia... -- Gnostic 06:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :The concept of fanon is fan-made canon. If we looked deep enough into anyone's articles we could probably find something disputable, and like Gnostic said, it's an alternate universe. Pretty much it has to be, unless there is tons and tons of Shepard's going around doing the same mission. We pretty much have our own separate worlds and the ones I've made are just different as I like having control of many aspects of my creations, I'm picky that way. I am flattered that someone has read my articles though. Also, Gnostic, the attack on the quarian was what started the Quarian Wars, not what caused it. You see, throughout history wars are just long conflicts that in the end reach the last straw, the gasoline that started the fire, in this case, was the murder of a quarian girl. The story I was in the middle of writing was going to explore all the causes and the war itself, fairly epic if I may say so. In the end, the novel was scrapped and I'm in the middle of working on another story due out during summer. Also the cherov attack on Asia was done to explain my Shepard's backstory. As you can see, he's Asian, meaning his ancestors originated from Asia. Lastly, the whole Asia thing is something I am going to explore more in the future, just give me time. Hope that clears things up for you guys. :) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I understand it's fanon. But you can't disrupt something thats established. So what you should do is put templates,you'll probably have to make some, saying it's part of the Thunderverse. If you dont understand, please say so.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 21:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Now disrupting established fanon is not some sacred rule that cannot be broken, it is something usually advised on fanon sites. Fanon, as I've come to know it, gives users free reign over their own work because its just that, their own work. We're not breaking copyrights, we're not stomping on Bioware's work, we're creating. Also, templates are not needed as they are my work and not free-edit. I hope that helps clear it up for you. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :By established, I meant a North American nation already exists, meaning you must (Must as in should, you don't have to) state that it disrupts canon. I guess you don't need a template, until more users are around.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 21:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've changed my mind. You need a template. If this America requires a delete, then you require one as well, or a Disrupted Canon Template, or a big ass template saying it's an alternative universe9If you do this, you still require the canon disruption template). If you disagree your being moronic.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 08:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to clarify: the free-edit America article was tagged for deletion because free-edit articles must be grounded in ME continuity, or else they are not truly free-edit (it's sort of like the "Your civilization is based upon our technology" thing.) Since the Thunderverse America article is not free-edit, it does not have to meet the same requirements. I do think a template would be a good idea, though; a few weeks ago, a n00b went and tried to "fix" some of BT's articles, so there probably should be a disclaimer or something. -- Gnostic 21:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You learn something Everyday! Anyway, ut a template up, I think that should be a rule, to avoid confusion. 23:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :